User talk:Spazing
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Yes, but it's annoying. I've banned for this before. Besides, itll be gone by the time you coem back (assuming you actually had to go in the first place). Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 00:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) you have been unbanned no more depyness pleaseThe dragon you hate the most >:D 20:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply No, he didn't. Stop spamming my Talk Page. Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 16:14, March 10, 2013 (UTC) What does it matter to you? It's called Private ''Messaging for a reason. What, do you think because we're staff that the only reason we'd open a PM with one another is to say "Ban him, block her!"?! Geez. -_- Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 16:32, March 10, 2013 (UTC) He already saw your message, you don't need to tell me to tell him, I'm not a messenger. He said he can't. Now stop spamming my and his Talk Pages or I will contact an administrator. Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 17:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You WILL stop spamming others' talk pages. UkantorEX has now contacted me and you will receive a three-day-ban for your actions. And your ban will remain. Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus''' ]] 22:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) While your ban shall not be lifted, it is honorable of you to undo the spam. However, we can still not put full trust in you. I look forward to a bright future. One without spam. ;) Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 23:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Link? Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 00:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ik ur worried about the tri servers spazing but still...reign it in would ya Autis21XT (talk) 22:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey spazing I just remembered....America can't connect to the australian servers. Autis21XT (talk) 00:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) O YA :/.....Spazing (talk) 00:40, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Be a male character spaz and make a female one on the side on 3ds if you feel you need toThe dragon you hate the most >:D 21:10, March 19, 2013 (UTC)